Lately, communication terminals have evolved to perform, in addition to voice communication, generation and transmission of text messages such as Short Messaging Services (SMS) messages as well as Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages comprising a video, picture or audio sequence. In addition, operators transmit their logo for displaying on the communication terminal in accordance with position of the communication terminal. Furthermore, the communication terminals have evolved to include personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendar, address book, and even email functions.
European patent application EP 1 197 901, which hereby is incorporated by reference in the present specification, discloses a hand-portable communication terminal comprising a control unit for running a reminder application and a display for presenting the reminders in a text window. The reminder application enables a user to transmit text reminders to a remote second communication terminal via a wireless network. Preferably these text reminders are transferred via the wireless network included in a message according to the SMS format. The user interfaces for applications run on a communication terminal, however, are generally based on a text format. Although the text format is a simple format, which does not require much processor time, the users of communication terminals demand improved interfaces and multimedia capabilities on their communication terminals.